Irucentric
by Komikitty
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. K and up for hinted Shonen ai and a subtle reference to suicide. Basically, an Iruka snippet.


"What a pest." Asuma. He winced.

"He's such a nuisance." Kurenai. He cringed.

"Stupid to." The teacher across the hall. Murmurs of agreement met that statement and the man outside the door bit his lip praying that for once it wasn't about…

"And he's always sticking up for that Brat, Uzumaki." Him…

Slowly, careful not to give away his presence the chuunin returned to his classroom. They hadn't respected him as a kid, and they didn't respect him now. He stared dry eyed at his desk reciting Shinobi rule number 25 in his head.

"Iruka, If you don't stick up for yourself they'll just keep doing it." The voice was caring, reasonable.

"They'd do it anyway Mizuki; nothing I say is going to make a difference." A pale hand patted his shoulder gently.

"Your words have more power than you think."

&&&

Hurt…yes…THAT was what he felt the most of right now…not just physical pain, though as Mizuki rambled on his spine felt like it was being stretched by molten rocks. Oh, had he stopped talking?

"I may hate the fox…But not Naruto." He could never…

"Not the boy" Who was so much like him.

"For him I have nothing but respect, he's an excellent student." And it was truth, every word.

"He tries his hardest but even so, he's clumsy and awkward. He's been hated and it's given him empathy. He knows what it's like to be in pain." How often had he seen his own wounded eyes reflected in Naruto's face? How often had he wished to hug the boy and soothe away his hurts and worries as he wished someone would do for him?

"That boy," So like himself.

"Is no longer your demon fox." And damn the silver haired shinobi for trying to turn such a promising human being into a monster.

"He's a Citizen of Konohagakure Village." Though that really doesn't mean much outside of the heart, but belonging was what was needed. He knew that.

"Uzumaki…Naruto." And he saw. The words left his lips and fell like withered leaves around his friend's feet.

(Your words have more power than you think.)….

Liar…..

&&&

"They are no longer your students." And didn't the truth hurt?

"They are soldiers under my command." He saw it again, in that eye. The disgust, the smug superiority. He managed to escape, but not before he saw it reflected back from every pair of eyes in the room. He stalked into the mission return room, forming the teleportation seals one handed and scooping up the reports he needed to summarize for the Hokage with the other.

Home…

He needed to be home.

There was no smoke to clear away from his jutsu, just a slight 'puff' of displaced air. He'd long ago learned the stupidity of allowing ones Chakra to be depleted for mere dramatics. There was a note on the dining room table.

'Iruka-Sensei,

Sorry I can't make it for dinner but I need to get some rest for the Chuunin exams.

I won't let that bastard be better than me! I'll make it up to you next week.

Naruto.'

&&&

The Guard stopped him.

"No Justus, no weapons." The academy teacher sighed softly and removed his Shuriken holster and Kunai pouch.

"One moment please." He turned his back to the other ninja and when he turned back around he was holding three daggers, a small vial of poison and six Senbon.

&&

"Well, come to laugh at me Iruka? Say how much better you are?" The scarred brunette leaned against the sealed metal door.

"You know better Mizuki." The Man behind the door snarled.

"I _KNOW_ you were holding back in those woods! I WANT to know _why_! I was going to kill you!" Iruka smiled softly. Honesty, yes…that was Mizuki. Always saying what he thought.

"Even if you're not a Shinobi death is an everyday option Mizuki. I've lived long enough to know that."

"I would have killed the brat."

"And that's why I stopped you."

Silence…then…

"Why are you here Iruka? I tried to kill you." Defeated now.

And again.

"Why are you here?" Confused, but…grateful. Not as bitter.

"Because Mizuki, I'm beginning to think you're the only friend I'll ever have." Silence stretched golden wings. The sun dimmed as a cloud passed by. Iruka didn't even twitch when pale fingers slipped through the bars, questing…

Tan held fair, and for a moment, everything was right again.

&&&

Sorry! It just came after seeing poor Iruka get dissed in front of everyone. And then Asuma thought, "What a pest" and It just came to me...The class clown isn't loved, he's laughed at and most find him annoying. So this came out, It could be seen as Iruka/Mizuki, but I'm really a Kakashi/Iruka fan myself. But this works. I hope you enjoyed it. (And I know Smoke comes off Iruka in volume one, but we'll pretend thats cause he was tired...)


End file.
